Undercover Stars
by phoebe9509
Summary: Derek sends Hotch and Prentiss undercover and they find themselves in an uncomfortable postition
1. Chapter 1

Since Derek Morgan temporarily accepted the unit chief position from Hotch, he had the unfortunate pleasure of telling his two friends about their next case. He had to tell the two people on the team that would most likely kill him that they had to go undercover. Morgan stared at Hotch's closed door before taking a deep breath and rapping his knuckles against it quickly.

"Come in," he heard. Morgan opened the door slowly and put on a brave face.

"Hey Hotch! What's up?" he said nervously.

Hotch looked up from the file on his desk. "Nothing. What's wrong?" He asked the usually cool profiler.

Morgan cleared his throat. "I actually have something I need to discuss with you so could you stop by my office in about ten minutes?" he asked politely.

Hotch knew Morgan was acting strange and he wondered why he couldn't talk to him here, but he let it slide. He nodded his head. "Of course," he replied.

"Good, see ya in 10," he said then left his office quickly leaving a confused Hotch sitting at his desk.

After Morgan had a similar conversation with Emily, he sat in his office nervously tapping his foot against the ground. He looked around quickly to see if there was any armor he could use to defend himself, but he was out of luck. There was nothing. When a light knock graced his door he jumped. He said a silent prayer. "It's now or never Derek," he said to himself as a pep talk. "Come on in," he called. Hotch strolled in and took a spot in front of Morgan's desk.

"Have a seat," Morgan told him and they made small talk until there was another knock on the door. "Yes?" he called out.

Emily poked her head inside. "Are you ready for me?"

Morgan nodded and waved her inside. A look of confusion flashed across Emily's face when she spotted Hotch sitting before Morgan. He motioned for her to sit in the chair besides Hotch. The two agents shared a small smile as she sat down.

Morgan got up from his seat and started to pace before them saying nothing. Emily looked over at Hotch and he shrugged.

"Morgan? What happened?"

He stopped his pacing when he heard the concern in Emily's voice.

"We got a case." The two agents nodded at the news. "This case is different from any other case we've ever had. I need you two to go undercover."

Emily and Hotch looked at each other. "I've gone undercover before." Emily stated slowly. "How is this going to be any different?"

"When I tell you I need you guys to stay calm okay?"

Emily squirmed in her seat. She didn't like that sentence. She nodded her head slowly and she saw Hotch do the same out of the corner of her eye.

"Well," Morgan started, "this UNSUB is killing brunettes. Beautiful brunettes. He gets on the set and he watches them, then he follows them out to their cars and drives them somewhere deserted and then rapes and beats them to death." Morgan paused.

"The set?" Hotch asked.

"Yes, for a, um, movie," he replied.

"So," Emily chimed in, "are we going to be extras or just behind the scenes?"

"You two are going to be the stars actually. We need you to draw him in Em. You fit the two things he looks for. And Hotch you were picked because I can't, Rossi's too old and Reid would have a heart attack, but you Hotch, you would be able to handle it the best."

Emily sat there shocked. "I have to act?"

Morgan gulped nervously and started to play with his hands. "A little bit."

"A little bit?" Hotch wondered out loud. "What kind of movie has a little acting? Derek, what kind of movie is this?"

He dropped his head then grabbed the script off this desk and handed it to them. Hotch gasped and Emily started to choke on air. Hotch quickly patted her back.

"Horny Potter and the Chamber of Dicks?" Emily blurted out quickly. "Are you kidding me? Is this some sort of joke? Where's the camera?" Emily shouted.

"It's no joke Prentiss. I wish it was, but—"

"You want me to star in a porno?" She cut him off quickly. "Are you out of your fucking mind?"

"Emily, it'll—"

"And what am I supposed to do?" Hotch chimed in.

"Well you'll be there with her. You are the co-star."

Now it was Hotch's turn to choke. Emily rubbed his back, and Hotch tensed slightly. He hated the fact that just a small touch from her set him on fire. How the hell was he supposed to deal with this? He had to star in a porno with Emily Prentiss…who just happened to be the woman of his dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

_Holy reviews Batman! Ya'll freaking rock! I've never had so many reviews for one chapter before. Ya'll make me feel special! Apparently you guys all like the idea, haha! So thanks to everyone who reviewed, story alerted, etc., especially the ones I can't write back to. Man, you guys sure know how to put the pressure on a girl! I hope I don't disappoint ya with where I plan on taking this story, but I hope all of you will come along! The next chapter to this will be up on Thursday so I hope you guys can hang on until then! _

_Oh, and there's a new challenge up for the Smut Club, so drop on by and set up a challenge…you know you want to :D Enjoy! _

The two agents walked out of Derek's office together fuming. They knew that if they didn't leave they were going to have to explain the dead body of their friend. They were silent as they made their way to Hotch's office. He shut the door tightly behind them. Emily turned to face him.

"How are we going to do this?" she asked slowly.

Hotch shook his head. "I have no idea," he said as he tossed the offensive script onto his desk with more force than was necessary.

"This is going to be awkward."

"I agree, but I believe that we can work together and get this over with quickly and return to normal," Hotch lied. Normal, he thought. Nothing was going to be normal between them ever again.

Easier said than done, Emily thought. How were things supposed to go back to normal after they starred in a porno together? Emily already had deep feelings for the man before her, if she had to kiss him and touch him in a sexual way she knew she was going to explode. If she had to see him without clothes on she was…she shook her head quickly to get rid of that mental image. Focus Emily, she yelled in her head.

Hotch opened the script to a random page and the words breasts, cock and bang jumped out at him and he quickly slammed it shut. "So, how do you think we should do this?"

Emily took a shaky breath. "I have no idea, but I think we should get together tonight and go through the script. I'd rather know what we have to do when we're there before we are actually in front of complete strangers and look more awkward than we are already going to be."

Hotch agreed. "What time should I come over?"

"Seven good for you?"

"Yes, that's fine. I'll see you then Prentiss." They both shared a look and then Emily looked away and gave him a small wave and headed back to her desk afraid of what the consequences of this would be.

Seven o'clock came around quickly, and Emily became nervous when a knock sounded through her condo. She opened the door and Hotch stepped inside still wearing the clothes he had on from the office, neither saying a word to the other. Finally Emily decided it was time to break the silence.

"Do you want something to drink?"

Hotch shook his head. "No, thank you."

"Okay, well," she started as she headed for the couch with him following, "shall we get started?"

Hotch took a seat next to her and leaned back with the script in his hands. "I figured we could look through the script, then figure out what we need to do, then act it out I guess," Hotch suggested quietly. "I mean, we have a few days before we have to be on the set, so we can just go step by step. Start off with the easy stuff and build up."

Emily nodded her agreement. "That's fine."

Hotch opened the script, and began to read. "Okay, so apparently our set is going to be a large room that looks like one from Harry Potter. I'll be wearing one of the robes and you'll be wearing a short skirt with a button down shirt with all but three buttons undone. And you'll have a tie hanging loosely around your neck."

Emily let out a loud groan, but Hotch continued. "So we have some dialog. It's pretty cheesy, but there are only four lines."

Emily rolled her eyes. "Four lines? Great!" she said with sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"It says we have this dialog and then you, um…" Hotch paused. How the hell was he going to get out of this? He was at a loss for words.

"Hello!" Emily said while snapping her fingers in front of Hotch's face. "What does it say?"

Hotch cleared his throat. "You are supposed to grab my robe and pull me towards you and we kiss." He paused then chanced a look at her face which was apparently her poker face. She was giving nothing away. "Then you push me down on the couch and straddle me. You rip my robes open and I cup your breasts."

Hotch looked back up at Emily and saw that her face was flushed now. He reached over and grasped her smaller hand in his. "We don't have to do this."

Emily nodded. "Yes, we do. It'll be okay. I mean, I trust you with my life, so I know you'll protect me, but I don't want this to be weird for us."

Hotch squeezed her hand. "It'll only be weird if we let it. Do you want me to continue?" She nodded and he released her hand. "Then it says I slide my hands down your back and cup you're um…"

"I got it!" Emily said quickly to save Hotch the embarrassment.

"Thanks. Then I slide my hand between your legs and…" he trailed off.

"Alright Hotch, how about we just start with that and see where it goes?" she asked quietly. She didn't think she could handle what else that page had written on it.

"Sounds good," Hotch replied as he let out a sigh of relief.

They both stood up from the couch and moved closer to the door. "Are you ready?" Emily asked him suddenly unsure of what was about to happen.

"As ready as I'll ever be," he mumbled.

Emily grabbed Hotch's jacket before he even knew what was happening, and before she had time to talk herself out of it. She pulled him forcefully towards her. Her lips molded against his in a fiery kiss. Hotch stood there frozen in place, but when Emily's tongue ran slowly across his lips begging for entrance he came to life. His hands grasped her hips firmly and pulled her closer to him. Her velvety tongue battled with his own and she let out a moan. Emily pushed Hotch back towards the couch and he plopped down. Emily gave him a sexy smile and straddled his lap. Hotch squirmed and tried to sink farther into the couch, he was praying she couldn't feel how hard he was. Emily's hands found the buttons on his shirt and pulled them apart quickly. Hotch pulled his lips away from hers and glared.

"Prentiss," he growled, "you just ruined my shirt!"

"I'm sorry, I was thinking it was the robe," she lied. The truth was she was now extremely horny as hell and she wanted him. BAD.

Hotch shrugged and cupped her breasts which caused Emily to arch her back. Hotch groaned softly at the feel of her in his hands. He squeezed them roughly. She bit her lip to hold in a moan. Emily's mouth found his again and Hotch ran his hands down her back and over her ass. He cupped her and pulled her closer to him. She sank farther down on top of him and her center came in contact with his very hard cock. They both let out a moan at the feeling.

His mouth attached itself to every inch of exposed flesh he could find. He licked, tasted, and nibbled his way around her chest and neck. She'd be marked tomorrow. Emily's hands ran through his hair and pulled gently, as he let out a small groan. His hand snaked around to the front of her body and went in between her legs. Hotch rubbed her through her pants and she bucked into his fingers. Hotch started to unbutton her jeans when reality hit them both like a bucket of ice water.

Emily quickly pulled away and removed herself from him. His shirt was ruined and he had a large bulge in his pants. Emily's lips were swollen and they were both panting heavily.

"Hotch," Emily started, shy all of a sudden. "I think that's enough for one day."

Hotch nodded his agreement and shifted in his seat. She was right, and if he didn't get away from her pronto he was going to throw her down onto the couch they were sitting on and fuck her until she couldn't see straight. "Morgan, um, he said that we should watch a video together to see how they act. So maybe tomorrow we can do that?" Hotch wondered.

Emily turned bright red. She was going to watch a porno with Hotch beside her. That should be fun. "Okay, that'll be fine. So I'll see you tomorrow, I guess."

Hotch looked Emily up and down and bit back a smile. She was beautiful flustered. "Yes, I'll see you tomorrow." He headed for the door when her words stopped him.

"Sorry about your shirt."

He turned to face her and smiled. "No worries. It's replaceable. Goodnight Prentiss."

"Goodnight," she said quietly. She shut the door behind him and slid down against it. "This is bad," she mumbled. "Now I need a cold shower." She lifted herself up off the ground and headed upstairs to relieve some tension that a certain boss of hers shouldn't be putting on her.


	3. Chapter 3

Emily woke up to a beautiful Saturday morning, but as soon as the memory of yesterday and last night with Hotch came flooding back, she groaned and put the pillow over her head, while kicking her feet. After her small temper tantrum she got up and got dressed, ready to run her errands. She picked shorts and a red tank top. She put her hair in pigtails and rushed out of her condo. She had a few hours before Hotch was going to be at her place, and she had lots of things to do.

She returned home with a few minutes to spare. She looked down at her outfit and shrugged. "This will have to do," she mumbled to herself as a knock on her door brought her out of her debate on whether she should change or not. She opened her door to a casually dressed Hotch. Damn, she thought. Who knew her suit loving boss was a sexy man in regular clothes?

"Hey! Come on in," Emily smiled up at him.

"Thanks." He brushed past her and headed towards the couch.

"So how's your day been?" Emily asked deciding small talk would be a good way to go.

"Good," Hotch told her. He left out the part where he woke up early because he was hard at the memory of her against him last night. He didn't think that part was something she would want to hear. His eyes quickly trailed over her body, and he hid a smile that was willing to take over his face at how adorable she looked. Pigtails, he laughed on the inside.

He took the DVD out of his pocket and placed it in her DVD player before taking a seat on one end of her couch. Emily took up residence on the other end. She wasn't under any circumstances watching a porno right next to her boss. They sat in silence for a few more minutes.

"Are you alright?"

Emily shot a glare his way. "Are you serious? Of course I'm not alright Hotch. I'm about to watch a porno with my boss who groped me yesterday…who in the end I might have to have sex with in front of a bunch of fucking people. So, no, Hotch, I'm not okay!" She yelled.

Hotch moved closer to her. "I'm not happy about the situation either Prentiss, but maybe it won't be as bad as it seems." He paused them searched her eyes. "And if I had to be with one person for this assignment I'm glad it's you," he told her truthfully in a low whisper.

Emily blushed lightly. How did this man expect her to stay mad at the situation when he said crap like that? "Same here," she finally said. "What's your favorite part about all of this?"

Spending time alone with you almost popped out of his mouth. Don't make this more awkward Aaron, he berated himself mentally. Hotch looked thoughtful for a minute before pulling out the dimples Emily always loved to see. "I'd have to say that movie title makes it all worth it."

Emily laughed. "I agree! That was genius!" Emily's laughter died down. "So how are we going to do this?"

Hotch turned his head towards the TV. "Well, I figured we'd hit play and just observe."

Emily swatted his arm. "Not that Hotch. How are we going to kill Morgan and get away with it?"

"Pren—"

"Don't Prentiss me! He's making things very uncomfortable for us, and I'm never home enough to see many episodes of CSI, so I don't have that as a reference of what _not _to do."

Hotch let out a small chuckle. "Is it really that bad spending time with me?" he asked through a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Oh, no Hotch, that's not what I meant. I like spending time with you. I get to see a different side of you that I don't think that many people are privileged in seeing. So I feel like one of the lucky ones," she blushed lightly from the gaze Hotch had her under. She cleared her throat. "So spending time with you is definitely not the issue. In fact, you are the one that makes this bearable."

"Good to know. So, should we get this over with?" he motioned to the TV.

Emily sighed. "I guess so. Where did you get the DVD?"

"Morgan gave it to me."

Emily hung her head. "You're telling me we're going to be watching porn that Morgan has probably jerked off to?"

Hotch let out laugh which caused Emily to look up and laugh as well. "Yeah, I guess that's what I'm telling you."

"Just when I think that things can't get any more awkward, I'm proven wrong." She shook her head. "Okay, you know what? Just hit play so we can get this shit over with please."

Hotch nodded then leaned back and hit play. The credits rolled up and he snuck a look at Emily out of the corner of his eye. She was playing with her hands, which he knew was a nervous habit of hers.

Soft fuck me music began to play, as a couple reclined on a couch. The woman let out a small chuckle as the man stroked her through her panties. He pulled them to the side and spit on her pussy. Her hand reached over and outlined his cock through his pants. She quickly unbuckled them and ripped his pants off of his hips and down his legs. His cock lay up against his stomach while she got quickly down on her knees and enveloped his cock. She bobbed her head quickly up and down and then she started to choke, but quickly returned after taking off her shirt. She took his hard cock all the way into her mouth then started to choke again.

Emily snorted.

After choking two more times, the scene finally changed. The man rammed his cock into her pussy and the only sounds that were heard for a minute was the music until finally the young woman decided to make some noise. She let out strangled sounding sighs as he continued to shove her up and down onto his cock. He cupped her ass, bringing her closer. She sat completely on top of him and wiggled forward. She continued to bounce up and down on top of him and let out more strangled moans.

He laid her back onto the couch and spread her thighs open and pressed them down as he worked her over. After several thrusts her eyes were rolling into the back of her head. The man took his cock out of her pussy and started to slap it against her clit, until she bucked forward against it. With one hand on her thigh, and the other on the back of the couch, he used it for leverage as he pushed himself into her then out of her then plunged right back in.

Her legs were over her head and she was close to coming. She let out little moans as he pounded into her over and over and over again. Sweat was highlighting her face as she again let her eyes roll into the back of her head. Finally pulling out of her the man gripped his cock roughly and stroked it up and down quickly. She positioned her face in front of it, and let out a yelp and shut her eyes tightly as he came over her face.

Emily quickly snatched the remote out of Hotch's hand and stopped the video. Silence enveloped the room as the two profilers sat there unsure of what to say to each other. Emily of course was the one to break the silence. "I'm sorry Hotch, but I can't take that shit anymore," she said through her laughter. Tears were streaming down her face. Hotch looked over at her. She was as red as a tomato as she tried extremely hard to stifle her laughter.

"I don't care what anyone says, Morgan can not jerk off to this! And if you spit on me, I swear I will kill you."

Hotch continued to look at her laughing and he watched her graze her teeth over her bottom lip to bite it in an attempt stop her laughter. All Hotch could think about was taking that lip into his mouth and sucking it gently. He shook his head. "I promise Emily."

"That was…" she trailed off. She had no words.

"I agree," he said.

Emily looked over at Hotch for the first time since the movie went off and he squirmed in his seat. Her eyes dropped down and saw the rather large bulge in his pants. Emily's breath hitched in her throat. Hotch looked into her eyes and followed her gaze and he turned crimson red. "Sorry, I uh…"

Emily moved closer to him. "Was it the movie that turned you on or was it watching it next to me that did that" she pointed to his still growing dick, "to you?"

Hotch squirmed again. He needed out. When Hotch didn't answer Emily leaned in closer to him and whispered in his ear. "Because I'm wet right now and it has nothing to do with that movie. It's all because I had to watch it with you a foot away from me!" Her breath tickled his ear and he suppressed a shiver.

"Emily," he said warningly.

Her tongue darted out and traced the shell of his ear. "Do you want to practice again?"

_*Hides behind bush* Don't kill me! I'm sorry for the cliffhanger, but you all know I love you! I thought this was a pretty good place to stop haha! So what I want to know is if you guys want them to bang it out now or keep the tension between them going on until the set? I vote for tension but I'll go with what you guys want! :D So I hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter, feel free to review, tell me what you liked what you didn't, etc. You guys know what to do! _


	4. Chapter 4

_**Alright fans and fools, 99% of you picked tension, so we're going with tension…YAY! Thank you so much to everyone who is reading and reviewing this story. Special thanks to firsttimereviewer, and don't worry you didn't sound stalkerish at all! :D Also thanks to Miara Makisan, Ana Paula Duchovny…..considering I can't thank you personally.**_

_**Also, don't forget to sign up for the Smut Challenge! It's going to be tons of fun, and you know you want to, so what are you waiting for?**_

_**Well, since I got that out of the way, how about we get to the story huh? Enjoy! **_

Emily didn't wait for Hotch to answer her before she lightly ran her hand slowly down his chest and headed for the bulge that was pressing against his pants. Before she could graze her fingers over his hard cock, he quickly grabbed her hand and pulled it away from him.

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea Prentiss," he growled at her.

Emily pouted and Hotch's eyes were drawn to her lips. "Why not?" she whined. "Don't you want to?" She yanked her hand out of his and grabbed a hold of his wrist and pulled his hand over to her chest. She placed his large hand over her breast and held his hand in place as he squirmed trying to get free. Emily wrapped her free arm around his neck and quickly straddled his lap. She sat down completely against his cock and the second that her warm and wet center collided with his hard cock, they both let out a moan. Hotch's hips bucked into her and she smirked.

Emily leaned forward and darted her tongue across his ear again. "Are you saying you don't want to fuck me Hotch?" She gyrated her hips against him and he hissed at her.

"Knock it off!" His hands went to her ass and lifted her off of him as he stood up. He let her drop back down to the couch. "What are you doing Prentiss?" he yelled at her.

Emily rolled her eyes. She stood up and grabbed his cock in her hand before he knew she was coming. "Come on Hotch, are you saying you don't want me to relieve some of the pressure you're experiencing?" She dragged his zipper down and shoved her hand inside and took a hold of his cock again.

"What the—" Hotch tried to say but was cut off by the groan leaving his lips. Her hand rubbing him slowly was driving him insane. He locked eyes with her and saw the smile on her face. Hotch reached out and cupped her face in his hands and brought his lips crashing down onto hers. His tongue darted across her bottom lip and she moaned as Hotch shoved his tongue into her mouth. They both battled for dominance and he won. Hotch ran his hands down her body and stopped at her hips; he pulled her flush up against him.

Emily grabbed the back of Hotch's neck and pulled him back down onto the couch with her under him. Hotch pushed down onto her so his erection was nestled right against her center. Emily lifted her hips up and wrapped her legs securely around his waist. Her tongue still battled against his, until he bit down on hers gently which caused another moan to escape.

Hotch placed rough kisses along her jaw line and neck and slowly started to make his way down. With each kiss he placed on her chest he undid one button slowly. Emily arched her back into him and Hotch massaged her breasts, bringing her nipples to peaks through her bra and shirt. Emily wanted control of the situation and she used all of her strength to flip them. In the heat of passion, she forgot that they were on a couch and her flip sent them flying onto the floor with a thud as Hotch's back made contact with the floor.

"I'm so sorry," Emily said through her laughter. Hotch looked up and glared. He grabbed her face again and pulled her down to kiss her.

Emily's hands travel to Hotch's pants again and the second she wrapped her small fingers around his large hard cock again, he cell phone started to ring. She growled in frustration.

"Don't answer it," Hotch begged.

Emily reached over and grabbed it off her coffee table. "It's Morgan, I have to." She flipped it open. "Prentiss," she barked.

"Hey Em! I'm just calling to see how you and Hotch are making out."

"We're fine," she snapped.

Morgan let out a sigh. "Listen, I know you're still mad at me and I'm sorry, but I know if anyone can catch this guy it's you two. I have faith in you."

Emily rolled her eyes. "Thanks Morgan, is that all?"

"Yeah, don't forget you two have to be on the set tomorrow morning."

She nodded then remembered she was on the phone and he couldn't see her. "I got it. Bye Derek."

"Bye princess."

Emily snapped her phone shut and tossed it on the couch. She went to lean down and kiss Hotch once more when she saw the look of horror on his face. "Hotch what's wrong?" she asked as concern seeped through her voice.

"What are we doing?"

"Huh?" she tilted her head.

"We don't want this Prentiss," he motioned to the two of them. "We can't have sex, because if we do everything will be messed up between us and I couldn't stand losing you." He lightly pushed her off of him and stood up fixing his clothes as fast as his fingers would let him. "This was a mistake. I'm sorry."

"Hotch wait," Emily called as Hotch raced to the door. She got up and turned him around. "Are you saying you don't want me?" she whispered.

"Yes." Short and straight to the point.

"Then why'd you kiss me?"

He pointed to the TV. "The movie had an effect on me. It made me horny and I acted poorly. I'm sorry. I need to go." He opened the door and raced out. He was standing at the elevator when he heard her calling to him.

"You're a liar, you know that?" she yelled. "You want me as much as I want you, and it took some stupid undercover assignment for us to realize that. But you can't deny it Hotch. You. Want. Me. And you should know that all you have to do is say the word and I'm yours."

The elevator door opened and he hurried inside. He jabbed the door close button 12 times before the door shut. He leaned back against the cold wall surrounding him. She was right. He did want her and he hated the fact that this case was making him act different then he normally would with her. But there were consequences, and he couldn't risk everything. He banged his head repeatedly against the wall, "stupid, stupid, stupid," he chanted to himself. He couldn't, and he wouldn't give into temptation—no matter how much he craved to feel her squirm under him, and be wrapped around him, and how much he longed to hear her screaming his name out in ecstasy.

Hotch looked down at his still hard cock, he lightly patted it, "Sorry buddy," he mumbled.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Emily woke up at seven and quickly hopped into the shower. The pair had to be on the set at 9, but Emily was not taking any chances of the two of them arriving separately. Emily threw on a yellow sundress and pinned her hair back. She grabbed her purse and headed out the door. After making a quick stop at Starbucks to grab Hotch and herself a cup of coffee, Emily pulled into Hotch's parking garage and luckily found a spot next to his car. She grabbed the coffees and slowly made her way up to his apartment. She reached the door and she heard quiet laughter. She knocked lightly and waited for a reply.

Finally, after what felt like hours, the door swung open and Hotch stood there staring at her with a shocked look on his face. "Prentiss. What are you doing here? It's barely 8."

Emily didn't wait for an invite, she pushed past Hotch and was ambushed by a pair of small arms wrapped around her legs.

"EMMY! I didn't know you were coming by! I missed you!"

Emily placed the coffee on the table next to her then reached down and pulled Jack up into her arms. He immediately wrapped his arms around her neck and buried his face in her hair. "I've missed you too Jack."

"You smell like strawberries," he chuckled against her neck.

Hotch, who was standing there taking in the sight of Emily in a dress, and holding his son looking happy had put a small smile on his face, but then it quickly faded when he realized he was thinking of her in a way that he shouldn't. Hotch cleared his throat loudly which caused the two people before him to turn and look over at him. "Jack, go get ready to go to your aunts." Jack nodded and quickly pecked Emily on the cheek before she put him down. He scampered off to his room. The smile that was gracing his face two seconds before turned into a glare as he turned his attention to Emily. "What are you doing here?" he asked again, this time with more force.

Emily took one of the cups out of the holder and handed it to him. "Here, and I came by so we could head to the set together. After you leaving my apartment yesterday I didn't want to chance you leaving and getting there first. I'd rather we arrive together. And also since you didn't know how to answer your phone last night, I couldn't tell you that I was coming by," she replied with a smile.

Hotch continued to glare. "Fine. I have to go get ready." He started to walk past her when her hand on his arm stopped him. Jolts of electricity ran through him. He looked down at her hand then up at her face.

"You aren't wearing a suit right?"

Hotch blinked, clearly confused. "What?"

"You can't wear a suit. Wear normal clothes. Remember we're going undercover and we aren't agents today. We're Emily and Aaron."

Hotch continued to glare, she was right. He couldn't go in looking like a fed.

Emily smirked. "Quit glaring at me Hotch. You're going to get wrinkles." She removed her hand and Hotch sulked off to his room to find something else to wear.

UNDERCOVERSTARS

Half an hour later, Jack was dropped off and the two arrived on the set. Hotch threw the car in park and hopped out of his car before Emily even got her seat belt off. Hotch let out a sigh of relief. Longest car ride ever, he thought to himself. He couldn't stop looking at Emily out of the corner of his eye and the fact that the one thing they wanted to talk about, the day before, was strictly off limits.

"Do I smell Hotch?" Emily asked as she exited the car.

Hotch turned to look at her. "No, of course not. Why do you say that?"

"Considering the fact that you couldn't wait to get out of the car and away from me might have something to do with it."

Hotch shook his head. "No, you smell like strawberries, just like Jack said." He looked away and walked into the building. "Hi, I'm Aaron Hotchner and this is Emily Prentiss. We're here for—"

"Yeah yeah, I know what you're here for. Everyone is waiting for you. This way." The skinny blonde snapped at the two before her. They were lead into a dungeon type room. There was a couch in the middle and bright lights were placed all around the room. The walls were made out of stone, just like in the Harry Potter movies.

A tall handsome man walked up to Emily and grabbed her arm and dragged her over to hair and make up leaving Hotch to look after them. The skinny blonde was the one who took Hotch over to get ready. "Here, throw this on and then come on out," she barked as she shut the door. Hotch shrugged and did as he was told. He had a feeling that he didn't want to be on the blondes' bad side.

Hotch's costume was a pair of black pants with a black robe over top, with buttons all the way down. It was plain and Hotch looked in the mirror and was glad that his outfit wasn't something out of a circus. This assignment was bad enough; he didn't think he could handle wearing something that made him look like a clown. Wonder what Emily is wearing, he thought. Hotch quickly got that thought out of his mind as he walked out of the dressing room and went to stand back with the blonde.

Hotch let out an ungentlemanly grunt once Emily walked onto the set in her outfit. His eyes roamed over her body slowly. Her black fuck me shoes encased her feet, which led to the stockings that stopped in the middle of her thighs and were being held up by a garter belt. Her brown and gold skirt barely covered her ass. Her stomach was completely bare. She had on a brown and gold shirt with an emblem over her left breast. The shirt was cut into a V neck that barely covered anything. A gold bra was poking out at the top of her shirt. She had a tie wrapped loosely around her neck. Her hair was hanging around her face and they had added gold streaks in it. She looked amazingly fuckable.

"How the hell am I going to do this?" Hotch mumbled to himself. He locked eyes with Emily from across the room and he knew he was in trouble as he watched her lick her lips then wink at him. He quickly looked away. He felt himself already becoming hard and he was starting to panic. His outfit was making him itch.

"Alright, are you two ready to run through the scene?" The director asked. "Did you get the new script?"

"Excuse me?" Hotch asked in an uncertain tone. "New script?"

"Yes, we changed the opening. It's going to be rougher and you're going to be more dominate."

Emily let out a chuckle. This is going to be good, she thought to herself. She stopped laughing once she saw Hotch's glare aimed at her direction again.

"The only difference really is you're going to push her against the wall. Think about it like she was supposed to give you homework and she didn't and you're pissed."

Hotch looked around the room at everyone else but Emily. "This sucks," he mumbled.

This made Emily glare at Hotch. "Don't worry Hotch, once we do this you won't ever have to touch me again," Emily said with a tinge of hurt in her voice. She knew he wanted her as much as she wanted him, but maybe he just needed to get laid because he wasn't acting like he liked her…at all. He acted like he didn't even want to look at her, let alone touch her.

Hotch chanced a look at Emily and felt his heart break a little. She looked upset and he knew he was the reason. You're an asshole Aaron, he chastised himself mentally. Before he could say anything to Emily the director was back.

"Okay, are you two ready?"

The two nodded and Hotch went to one side of the desk with Emily on the other. "Okay, I want you two to look at each other like the other is the most desirable person you've ever seen or met. The first time will just be a run through then I want you guys to just go for it. Work the sexual tension and work off of each other. Okay? So…action."

Emily walked up to the desk the sexiest way she knew how. She swayed her hips and gave Hotch a saucy smile. "I'm sorry Professor, but I didn't finish my paper."

Hotch moved to the other side of the desk closer to Emily and he stood before her. "Why is that?"

"I was distracted. I couldn't concentrate." Emily said her line in a sexy voice that Hotch wanted to hear more of.

Hotch took another step. "What was on your mind?"

"You," she whispered.

Hotch gave a half smile then grabbed Emily roughly around her arm and pulled her with him. He turned around and pushed her firmly against the wall. Her chest was pressed into the wall, crushing her breasts against the stone. Her stomach clenched together from the cold on her bare skin and the anticipation of what was going to happen. With Hotch being dominating, she bit back a moan.

Hotch grabbed her hands and raised them above her head then pressed his body against her smaller one. Emily let out a gasp as his hard length pressed against her ass. She pushed her ass back towards him and rotated her hips which caused Hotch to buck forward against her. She let out a loud moan this time. Hotch held both of her hands above her head in one hand then trailed his left hand lightly down her arm, grazed the side of her breast then moved his hand over her stomach and pulled her closer to him as he pushed up against her.

Hotch moved his hand from her stomach up to the hem of her shirt as he toyed with it for a few seconds then maneuvered his hand in between the wall and her body as he cupped her breast firmly in his hand. She arched into his hand and he smiled to himself. He let go of her hands and was pleased to see that she left them there and his right hand made its way down her body.

He released her breast then squatted down. Emily let out a groan of frustration as his body left hers. Hotch ran his hands over her legs. He rubbed them, and then lightly placed a few kisses as he made his way upward. He placed his hands on her stomach and turned her around so her back was now against the wall. Emily tried to catch his eyes but Hotch made sure to look elsewhere. He couldn't do this if he made eye contact. Hotch continued to kiss his way slowly up her legs. He got to her thighs and his tongue darted out to swipe across them. Emily slid down the wall a bit at the feeling. God, she wanted this man! Hotch nudged her thighs apart with his hands and he kissed the inside of her thighs. He could smell her arousal and that made him even harder. Hotch slowly lifted her skirt up some but right as he got to her sex he passed over it which caused Emily to let out another groan. Hotch smiled against her stomach as he continued his way up. He planted kisses to her stomach and he traced patterns with his tongue. He felt her stomach contract and he smirked. He got to her breasts and Emily ran her fingers through his hair. He tasted the valley in between her two ample breasts then kissed the tops that were pushed up from the bra. Emily used her grip in his hair to keep him where he was. Hotch bit her breast roughly which caused a moan to escape Emily's lips. Hotch moved his body closer to hers and he let out a groan when she rotated her hips up against him. His journey slowly up her body was coming to an end. He licked her chest and her neck then he came face to face, lust filled eyes to lust filled eyes, with the woman he had fallen for a while ago.

The pair stared at each other for a few seconds then without speaking and without any sign or warning they both quickly leaned forward as their lips crashed onto one another's. Their tongues fought for dominance. Emily pulled Hotch's hair roughly and his hands pulled her against his body even more. Emily ran her hands up and down his chest and once she found the buttons she ripped his shirt apart and that was when they heard

"CUT!"

The pair pulled apart reluctantly. They both had forgotten they were in front of people and they both blushed.

"That was hot," the director told them. "Now is there any way you guys can make it rougher? And the kiss you two shared, I mean damn, it's like you two actually want each other! It was great! Okay, take about 20 minutes to grab some lunch if you want and then come on back and we'll get you two ready for more."

The two profilers nodded and once the man turned away Hotch grabbed Emily's hand in his own and pulled her roughly behind him. He didn't stop even though he was pretty sure he heard Emily ask him where they were going. The sound of her heels clicking on the hard floor was enough to make him come considering he knew what those shoes were attached to. He found a small doorway and quickly pushed her inside.

_*waves* Hi guys! Don't throw anything at me until I get armor please! :D I hope you guys liked this chapter…and the next one I PROMISE they will be banging it out! Sorry for the late update but I've been dealing with some stupid family drama and I haven't been in the mood to write, let alone not even having the time with 2 jobs, but whatever…I got you guys. This chapter is dedicated to Miranda953 because anyone who checks their email every five minutes waiting for an update alert deserves to have a chapter dedicated to them! SOOOO…hopefully you guys liked the chapter, so make sure you review and even if you didn't like it review and tell me what I could make better!_

_Also, don't forget that today is the last day to sign up for the SMUT CHALLENGE…you don't want to miss out, so go sign up…after you review of course :D _


	6. Chapter 6

He slammed the door shut with her body as he enveloped her smaller one with his. She let out a moan as his lips attacked her neck. She smiled to herself when she realized that she was finally going to get what she wanted for a while now, but was to shy to ask for. She was going to have to thank Morgan for assigning the case to them. Her thank you was erased from her mind when Hotch bucked up against her. She bit her lip, but a small gasp still escaped. Hotch's hands roamed all over her body. His hands cupped her breasts, and realized that the shirt had to go. Now. Hotch grabbed the ends of her shirt and quickly pulled it up over her head. He had no idea how he managed to restrain himself from tearing her shirt off, but he knew he wouldn't be able to explain that to the director when they returned. He stared at the gold bra that encased her large breasts and he groaned. Emily looked over Hotch's shoulder and smiled to herself. She pushed against his chest, and he walked backwards until his legs hit a desk. He looked around and realized that they were in a classroom. Must be a set for a different porn. He looked back at Emily and saw the glint in her eyes. Oh, this was going to be fun, he thought to himself.

Emily walked around Hotch and pushed all of the papers that were on the desk onto the floor then came to stand in front of him again. Hotch watched every little movement she made. She pushed his chest roughly and he lay down on the desk. He was waiting for her to climb up with him, but when he lifted his head, he saw the mischief glint in her eyes, and he felt himself growing even harder. He slid back on the desk more and Emily leaned forward and her face came in contact with his hard cock. Her hand went to the button and zipper, but she ran her hand over the bulge that was begging to be released, and teased him. He left her alone to deal with her problems for the past two days, she wasn't going to let him just get away with it.

Emily's mouth went to the bulge and she breathed on it through his pants. Hotch let out a deep moan at the feeling. He wanted her mouth on him now. She continued to breathe on his little friend and he lifted his head to watch her when her tongue darted out to run along the length of his cock.

"Emily," he growled.

She looked up and arched an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Come on."

She made a face at him. "Do you not like this Hotch?" she asked slowly as she rubbed him and breathed on him all through his pants. He bucked into her hand.

"Please Emily…please." He begged quietly.

Emily smiled. "Well baby, that's all you had to say." She quickly undid his pants and pulled them down before he even realized she unbuttoned them. Her mouth engulfed his steel hard cock before he could take a breath and he gripped the edge of the desk to try to get some control. Her mouth was like heaven, and he couldn't get enough.

"God, Em, that feels so good." His right hand vacated its death grip on the desk and tangled itself in her long brown hair. Emily deep throated him then pulled back and repeated the process. Hotch pulled her hair roughly and the moan that escaped her lips at the feeling made him do it again. She liked it rough, he thought to himself. Remember that for later Aaron, he told himself. Hotch's left hand came up to her hair and he pushed her head down completely on him and he groaned at the sensation. Emily was able to completely take him into her mouth, and he smiled to himself. She was going to kill him. He knew he had to stop her or else he wouldn't be able to give her anything she wanted, so he pulled her hair again, but this time, he pulled her head up towards his mouth. Emily climbed up onto the desk and crawled over his body.

"You're amazing."

"You aren't that bad yourself sir." Emily straddled him as his hands continued to roam over her body, and her hands went to work on undoing his robe. His hands landed on her hips and held her in place as he lifted his up some and rotated them against her hot and wet center. "Jesus Christ Hotch!" Emily moaned.

"I believe you're wearing way too many clothes Prentiss," he growled as he tried to get her skirt off.

"Are you kidding me? I'm barely wearing any clothes," she giggled.

"Too many," he said as he sat up placed kisses in between her two luscious breasts. "But the bra, shoes, and garter belt are going to have to stay," he said in between kisses. "They look amazing on you," he said as he cupped her breasts and she arched into him. His fingers ran over her nipples and he felt them harden even move through the gold bra. "You're so beautiful," he murmured against her. Hotch's hand went underneath her skirt and grabbed onto the thong that was keeping her center away from his aching cock and pulled it off her body quickly with a loud rip.

Emily laughed. "How are you going to explain that one?" she asked.

"I'm sure _you'll _think of something. I mean after all they were your underwear." He said in a cocky tone.

Emily's mouth opened before Hotch closed it with his finger. "Shut that baby before I put something in it."

"Promise?"

He growled when he realized he couldn't get the skirt off of her. Oh well, he thought it was going to have to stay. Emily lifted herself up a little bit then Hotch grabbed his cock and lined himself up with her entrance and used his free hand to push her down on top of him. Emily let out a deep groan and she started to move against him.

Hotch watched as Emily moved above him like a seductress. All he wanted to do was make her come over and over and over again. But he knew they only had a little bit of time before they had to get back but he was determined to make her come at least once. Emily threw her head back and Hotch watched as her breasts arched forward and her long hair cascaded down her back. She was going a nice pace, but Hotch needed more at the moment. He could fuck her nice and slow later, but right now he wanted it rough. He sat up and wrapped his arms around her slim body. He got off of the desk and he unwrapped Emily's legs from around his waist, and he looked in her eyes.

"Turn around."

Emily said nothing. She obliged and Hotch pushed Emily's back so her chest was grazing the desk. Hotch teased her folds with his dick until she was whimpering before him. Without any warning he plunged into her deep. Emily cried out at the feeling, then pushed back towards him to engulf what was left of him that wasn't in her body yet. They both groaned at the sensation. Hotch pulled out, then pushed all the way back in repeatedly, quickly, which caused Emily to lose her breath. Hotch leaned forward and covered her back with his chest. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her back with him as he stood up. He placed one of her knees on the desk and with the sounds she was now making, Hotch knew that it was a good idea and it was causing her more pleasure.

His hand ran up and down her body before he slipped a hand into her bra to play with her hard nipple. She moaned at the sensation and Hotch realized he loved that sound. His free hand slid down her flat stomach and played with her clit. She threw her head back and rested it on Hotch's shoulder. He took advantage of this and started biting and licking her neck and shoulder. Her hand found his that was making itself comfortable down at her clit, and her fingers entwined with his and they worked to make her come together.

Hotch grabbed her hip and held her in place as he continued to pound away inside of her. "Oh my God," she cried.

"Not quite, but I'll settle for that," Hotch panted into her ear. Emily would have laughed but other noises were leaving her and she didn't want to stop them. She could feel herself getting close to the edge. Hotch felt her walls clenching around his dick. The feeling made him extremely close to coming. He pounded inside of her even harder. He released her and she fell back against the desk. Both hands gripped her hips and he pushed her back onto him and he pushed forward at a fast pace.

Emily gripped the edge of the desk as her cries became louder. "Don't stop," she panted. After a few more pumps into her tight channel, Emily saw fireworks behind her eyelids and she moaned his given name. This made Hotch come right then and there. He never knew hearing his name leaving her throat in ecstasy could ever make him come, but it felt good. He spilled his seed inside of her then dropped down to envelope her body again.

"Holy shit…" Emily gasped trying to catch her breath.

"I know. I'm pissed we haven't been doing that since the beginning of this case," Hotch said placing light kisses along her back.

"That was your fault," she said. "You're the one who kept leaving. I was ready to fuck you the first time we practiced," she told him truthfully.

"Well, now you can fuck me whenever you feel like it," he said.

"Don't say that to me," she said with a laugh. "I'll fuck you on a case if you tell me that."

Hotch pulled out of her and stood up and straightened his robe and pants out. Emily turned around to face him and walked closer to him then grabbed his head and kissed him with as much passion and fire as they had on the set. Hotch moaned into her mouth as she fucked his mouth with her tongue.

"Be a good boy sir, and I'll let you fuck me in a bed when we get back home."

Hotch smiled a bright smile. "Best behavior," he said. Emily went over and to her shirt that they threw on the ground and quickly put it back on.

"How am I going to explain my missing underwear Hotch?"

"I don't see why you need them. I mean you're going to be taking them off anyway, so we're just cutting a step. I don't see the problem," he said with a small smirk on his face.

Emily swatted his arm playfully. "How do I look?" she asked as she stood before him in her outfit.

"Extremely fuckable," he moaned as he wrapped his arms around her body and pushed his now hard again length against her.

"Thanks!" She opened the door and grabbed Hotch's hand as she led the way back to the set. Just before they turned the corner Hotch smacked Emily on the ass. Now that he had given into temptation and he knew what she sounded like screaming his name in pleasure, he didn't care about holding back.

The two entered the room and the director ran up to them. "Hey, we've been looking for you. Your boss called and said you two can go back home. The guy we were suspecting moved, and they are on their way to track him down now."

Hotch's smile dropped. "That's it? We're done?" He asked sadly.

"Thanks a lot." Emily said to the director as she grabbed Hotch's hand and dragged him back towards the hallway. She pushed him against the wall and wrapped her arms around his neck. His hand traveled down her back and landed on her ass. "Why so sad Hotch?"

"I wanted to do the movie," he replied in a sad voice.

"It's not really a movie Hotch. It's called a porno. And," she leaned up and whispered in his ear, "he didn't say we had to return the outfits, so we can make our own movie if you want." Hotch's eyes shot up and he smiled. "And if you don't want to make a movie, we can still go back to your place and you can fuck me senseless." Her tongue darted out and licked the shell of his ear. "What do you say?"

Hotch didn't need any words. He grabbed Emily's ass and lifted her up. She immediately wrapped her legs around his waist and laughed at how eager Hotch was to get her home. Oh yeah, she thought to herself. Morgan was getting a hell of a thank you gift when they got back. He helped her bag her man.

_Okay, that's it! Hope you guys liked it…and thank you so very much for everyone who read and reviewed and alerted this story! Ya'll rock! _


End file.
